Chuck In Real Life – My Ending
by xx-crispy-mnms-lover-xx
Summary: I loved the moment between Dan and Serena and I’m extending, as well as the Chuck and Blair moment. D/S and C/B. With a D/N friendship. ONESHOT!


**Chuck In Real Life – My Ending.**

**Summary: I loved the moment between Dan and Serena and I'm extending, as well as the Chuck and Blair moment. D/S and C/B. With a D/N friendship. ONESHOT!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!!  
**

**XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...**

Serena looked at Dan thoughtfully, what he'd said was true. People act differently when they're afraid. She was the perfect example, she'd changed as soon as she'd stepped off that lift, she'd placed a wall up to stop anyone getting as close to her as Dan had, to stop them ripping her heart out and stamping on it like he had.

"I'm sorry" She murmured softly, just loud enough so he could her.

"Yeah, me too" Dan told her, placing an arm around her waist cautiously, she looked in desperate need of comforting.

"I was such a bitch to you, and to the people I love. I just thought if I let anyone get close to me again" Serena stopped, she couldn't let herself open up to Dan again, she couldn't give in to this power over her that he had, "I should go" Serena muttered quickly, standing up and letting Dan's arm fall.

"No! Serena wait!" Dan jumped up, "Talk to me...please" he begged.

"Why?" She asked, tears filling her eyes.

"Because you're hurting, and if you're hurting I'm hurting" Dan stopped himself, "Yes, I'm aware how amazingly cheesy that was but" Dan stopped again, taking two big strides over to Serena, placing his arms on her shoulders.

"You broke up with me" Serena protested, looking up at Dan with sad eyes, "You broke me"

"I know, and I've regretted it ever since" Dan told her, moving closer to her, "Please, talk to me" He begged with pleading brown eyes.

"Ok, but first I need to get home and talk to my mum" Serena told him, just as a limo pulled up.

"Ok" Dan nodded, hugging her tight.

"Meet me at the apartment in a few hours, we can talk?" Serena asked him, looking up at him.

"Of course, there's a few things I need to take care of first though" Dan told her.

"Okay" Serena nodded and rested her forehead on Dan's chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Serena?" Bart called, a request.

"Okay" Serena called back, moving slightly.

"See you in a few hours" Dan whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek and watching as she climbed into the limo.

One the limo had disappeared around the corner, Dan went down the steps and into the entrance to Nate's 'house'. Nate was sat on one of the sheets he'd laid down, listening to his music with a faraway look on his face. He started when he saw Dan.

"Here me out" Dan told him, holding his hands up.

"I'm not going to be your charity case" Nate shook his head.

"Seriously, is that what you think?" Dan asked, shock on his face.

"Then what?" Nate asked.

Dan realized that Nate hadn't had people want to help him before, his father and mother would only think of themselves all the time. He wasn't used to some one offering to help them just because they wanted too.

"Because your alone, and probably scared. I'm offering you too crash at our place for as long as you like, I'm not offering you money or diamonds, I'm offering you a couch. And if you're too proud to accept it then that's your own problem" Dan looked around the room, "You need help man"

"What about your dad?" Nate asked.

"He'll be cool with it, in fact I'm pretty sure he'll even start singing" Dan laughed slightly, "Serena was looking for you too, but she doesn't know anything"

"Serena was here?" Nate asked, "Sorry"

"It's fine, we talked and I'm going over to her place later and we're going to talk some more. I really want to sort things out with her because I still love her" Dan rambled.

"You should, you too were great together and I've known her since we were in kindergarten and I've never seen her so happy" Nate told Dan, packing up the stuff he had.

"Yeah well, we'll see" Dan told him as they left the house for good.

**XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...**

"Three words" Chuck breathed, his body pressed up against Blair's, heat and passion radiating off both figures.

"Are you kidding?" Blair asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Not quite, three words, eight letters, three syllables. Say it and I'm yours" Chuck whispered, using all his restraints not to kiss Blair. He wanted to hear her say it, the words that he felt so strongly for her, he needed to know if she felt it back.

"I..." Blair paused, looking up at Chuck, seeing the love and warmth in his eyes that was very rarely there, "I love you" She murmured.

"I love you too Blair Waldorf" Chuck told her, leaning back down and kissing her.

The kiss became hungrier, more passionate by the minute. Blair started to undo the buttons on Chuck's shirt and soon it was discarded on the floor, along with his trousers.

"I missed you" Chuck whispered into Blair's ear as he kissed her neck, finally feeling whole.

**XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...**

"We have a lodger!" Dan announced as Nate followed him into the loft.

"Great, I'll get the ice-cream" Jenny announced, standing up and walking over to the kitchen, smiling at Nate as she did so.

"Thank you for this" Nate told Rufus.

"No problem" Rufus shook it off.

"I'm going to meet...Serena, in a bit" Dan told his family, who all looked shocked.

"As in ex-girlfriend Serena?" Jenny asked, plonking herself down on the couch.

"Who else gives Dan that little smile and twinkle whenever they're mentioned?" Rufus asked teasingly, "Have you told Cedric?"

"Who's Cedric?" Nate asked confused.

"Jenny" Dan warned in a low voice.

"Well dear Nate, you have yet to meet on of the most important family members" Jenny told him, standing up and heading into Dan's room.

"JENNY!" Dan exclaimed, running after her.

Nate laughed at them, he'd never seen a family that were so close, and he felt sort of privileged to be a part of it.

"Welcome to the mad place" Rufus told Nate and Jenny returned with a cabbage patch kid, Dan following her slowly, holding his head in his hands.

"I think you've given me concussion" Dan complained.

"Dude beat up by a girl" Nate laughed at him.

"Shut it" Dan muttered.

**XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...**

Serena followed Bart into their apartment, surprised to see that all the guests had left, and that Eric, Jonathan and Lily were all sat around the coffee table, eating a large pizza. Serena went over to her mum and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry" Lily said, looking at Serena with warm eyes.

"No I'm the one who should be apologising" Serena told her.

"No, I'm apologising for the last seventeen years, I know I haven't been there and I'm sorry. I put men in front of you guys and that was wrong" Lily told her.

"And I'm sorry for my behaviour lately, it'll change, I promise" Serena told her before they hugged.

"Can I join in?" Eric joked.

"Where's Chuck?" Bart asked, looking around the room.

"He said something about a bar and letting down some people, he seemed pretty messed up" Eric told them, "I don't know what happened"

"Fine" Bart nodded with the same signature facial expression.

The lift dinged to signature someone's arrival and the maid led Dan in, Eric and Lily's eyebrows shot up in surprise while Jonathon looked confused.

"Hey!" Serena beamed, standing up and going over to Dan.

"Hey, I didn't know you were all having a family moment, I can go if you want" Dan offered.

"No" Serena responded quickly, "I mean, you've travelled all the way up here and..." She trailed off.

"Ok" Dan nodded.

"We're going to talk, upstairs" Serena told them, grabbing Dan's hand and leading him away up the stairs.

"Who was that?" Jonathan asked curiously, looking at all the expressions around the table.

"That's Serena's ex" Eric explained, "What do you think he's doing here? Recon they'll get back together...again?" Eric asked, looking at his mum.

"I hope so, she was so happy and didn't...well she hasn't been the same since they're second break up" Lily looked at Bart, "Do you know something?" She asked.

"He was at Nate's earlier and they were talking, it looked pretty intense" He told them.

Dan placed his bag down on the floor and looked around the room. He'd never been in it before. The first time they'd been going out she'd been living at the palace and the second time they never went in her room, just the bottom floor. It was modernly furnished with pictures dotted around. One of her and Blair another of her and Eric and a last one of them dancing at her cotillion. They looked different on the picture, it was before everything had happened.

"So..." Serena started, drawing Dan's attention back to her.

"We said we'd talk, about everything" Dan told her, walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge, "But first I'd like to say one thing, I never thought I was better than you, I always thought that...I wasn't good enough for you, like someone was about to ask you what the hell you were doing with me and I'd never be able to keep up with you"

"What?" Serena asked confused, sitting down next to him, "I used to think that I wasn't good enough for you. I mean you're so smart and... I guess I just thought that some Harvard bound English lit. really hot brunette would come over to you and sweep you off your feet" she confessed.

"No way, you're amazing, and I've always preferred blonde Yale bound's to brunettes" Dan smiled charmingly and taking Serena's hand in his.

"Good" Serena smiled back.

"I think that...we went wrong when we stopped talking, everything fell apart and it doesn't matter that you're Serena Van der Woodsen of the upper east side elite and I'm just Dan Humphrey" Dan looked her straight in the eyes, "What does matter is that I'm still completely in love with you"

"I still love you too" Serena told him softly, leaning in and capturing his lips between his and kissing him deeply.

"Your mum's downstairs" Dan murmured as the kisses became more of more heated.

"She won't come up" Serena reassured him, but standing up and locking her door just in case.

"Where were we?" Dan asked, kissing Serena again and falling back onto the bed with her, in complete bliss...

**Please review!!...x**


End file.
